


The Murder Journal

by xXFireSagaXx



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFireSagaXx/pseuds/xXFireSagaXx
Summary: What If Lele Got Her Wish..
Relationships: The Big Game Hunter | Oli White & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski, The Hustler | Lele Pons & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Savant | Joey Graceffa & The Jazz Singer | GloZell Green
Kudos: 9





	The Murder Journal

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins moments before the Murder Journal is recovered..

"Thank god." Lele mutters, hiding her cringing smile from Joey with their previous numbered note.  
The door knocks twice, and their final number is given to the pair..

"Okay, two.." She reads, crouching down to pick it up.  
"Wait, is that a lock?" Joey asks, looking at a drawer on the desk.. "Oh, there's a lock here." He fiddles with it for a second, before remembering what to do. "What number did we get first?"  
"Four, seven, two." Lele responds.  
The pair look over the drawer, and Joey repeats the code to himself until he opens it up.

"What is in there?" He sighs. Those gross acts from earlier really tired him.. "What is this?"  
He pulls out a little book, and opens it up to the bookmarked page, while Lele looks on..

"This is a murder journal," he reads, "The person's name you write on the next page will die in a horrible death."  
Lele is completely silent.  
"What?" Joey asks. Now, he's freaking out, because Lele and him have to decide who will die next..

Lele looks Joey straight in the eye, "I know you're friends with Matt," she looks down to the book, and fiddles with her gloves.. "But, I honestly think Matt should die."  
Joey ponders the idea for a moment.. "But he helps us.."  
"He helps us? He wants me dead, okay?" Lele's nerves get the better of her, and she begins to ramble.. "Okay, this is a game of survival. Okay? He wants me dead. So either way, he wants me dead, and he's gonna do whatever he needs to get me dead." 

Joey looks at his friend, and then at the book, and then back to Lele..  
"Okay listen.." He begins, shushing Lele from rambling on any further.. "After this, I feel like we're so bonded, I will vouch for you that you're good. And I'll make sure Matt never votes for you."  
Lele takes a deep breath, and sighs again. "No."

Joey glares at her.. "What?"  
"No, he wants me dead. He wants me dead and he'll do whatever it takes to do it." She snatches the book out of Joey's hands..  
"I-.. No. Lele.."  
But Lele ignores his requests..  
"Matt wants me gone, and I'm getting him gone first." She continues, as she writes Matt into the book..  
"Wait. You know who I think?" Joey asks, trying to slow Lele down and change her mind.

Lele stops writing the A in Matt, and turns to face Joey.  
"Wait, who?"  
"Glozell." He says, as though he wasn't suggesting his friend's death.  
"Glozell?" Lele stands up, and Joey's beginning to think that he might actually be able to change her mind.  
"Yeah."  
"Why!?" Lele shrugs. Killing Glozell just doesn't seem like the right thing to do..  
"I bet you she's the one who put me in this room!" He responds quickly, and Lele's beginning to suspect he had this speech planned.. "She wants me dead!"  
Lele isn't usually the one to compare peoples lives, but in this case, if Glozell wants Joey dead, and Matt wants her dead, it's better Joey than me. She picks the pen back up, and continues writing the rest of Matt's name.

"Let's spin the bottle and whatever it lands on-" Joey asks, praying that Glozell will still have a chance to go.  
"No! I'm writing Matt!" She grumbles, and continues writing 'Haag'.

Lele writes 'Haag' with a dramatic flick for the 'G', and she slams the book shut.  
"That'll teach him." She says, and stands back up.

Joey sighs. If Glozell didn't have enough of a reason to think he's evil, now she will. He should have written Glozell before Lele even had the chance..  
"I don't want them to know that, you know, we had this choice.." What he really wants to say is 'I don't want Glozell to think I'm the evil even more than she already does!' but he chooses not to.  
"Fine." Lele moans. She really wanted to tell them all what she did. They'd never threaten her again..

"Just say that we unlocked something, and it said the person who voted the winner of the challenge in, would die." Joey suggests.  
"Yeah, okay." Lele replies.

"She wouldn't even let me play the game!" Matt continues.. Eva looks across the room at him, and then checks her nails. He's been complaining about Lele ever since she went out the room. 'I hope Lele comes back just to shut him up,' she thinks to herself. "And guess what?" The others keep watching him complain.. "We didn't get the key, Shane go-"  
Just as he's about to finish his sentence, an overpowering sensation fills his lungs. And then, blood. Blood everywhere.. Matt rolls of the chair he's sat at, while Tim jumps up out of his.  
"You okay, dude?" He asks.  
But, Matt doesn't answer. He just falls down, and coughs. Blood spews out his mouth at every cough, while the others sit down in horror.  
"Matt? You okay?" Tim asks again.  
"Oh. Oh no, oh no." Eva shrieks, but she doesn't make much of an attempt to save him.  
Sierra just sits there, gobsmacked. Her gloves cover her opened mouth, as she watches Matt fall down..  
Oli's the only one to rush over and help. He slaps him on the back, in an attempt to save him from choking on whatever's left.. Repeating "Breathe, Matt!"  
Meanwhile, Glozell's immediately on her feet. She slams her cane on the floor.. "Joey *is* the YouTube killer!" She booms. "He's killed Shane. Then Andrea. Then Justine, and now-" She looks down at a choking Matt. She's too afraid to finish the sentence..

Lele and Joey turn to face the door. They can hear Glozell booming something about a YouTube killer. Just as Joey suspected, he's being blamed..  
The drawer above the murder journal pops open, and the next artefact is recovered..  
"Yes, the next artefact!" Joey squeaks, at least something good came out of this..

"Are you okay?" Tim asks once more, after the coughing fit ends.. "He's dead." He finishes.  
"Now, don't say anything." Joey whispers, as both he and Lele head downstairs, artefact in hand.  
"I won't say anything.." Lele mutters.  
"Promise?"  
"I know!"

"You guys, Matt died." Eva gasps, but Lele can tell in her voice that she doesn't care that much..  
"It was exactly like what happened with Shane." Oli adds. "He choked."  
"But longer."  
Oli has no idea why Lele and Joey are alive, or why Matt is dead, but at least they have the artefact..  
"You got the artefact!"  
"We got the artefact!" Joey repeats.  
"What happened!?" Sierra shrieks, as though she's on a 5 minute delay.  
"What did you guys *do*?" Glozell yells.  
"There was mannequins, we had to do.. things.." Joey'll spare the group the details.

"Yeah, it was perverted."  
"No, look, they got the artefact, so someone else had to die." Tim summarises.

"You know what, I don't wanna hear anything you have to say, Joey!" Glozell mutters.  
"Excuse me!?" Joey shrieks. "I didn't do anything!"  
"Every time you go into things, you're never in danger! You are the YouTube killer!"  
"I didn't do anything! It was Lele who chose Matt to di-"  
Lele glares at Joey with daggers in her eyes.  
"Yeah. He's not wrong. It was either you, or Matt!" Lele yells.  
Glozell goes silent, and sits down. "Oh." Is all she has to say..


End file.
